


What I Want

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [40]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Closeted Character, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, Multi, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13787310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Mary had thought that Mabel hated her for her relationship with Lord Gillingham. When they were in the same room, she could feel Mabel’s eyes on her, gaze piercing into Mary like needles. Then one day, it fell into place.





	What I Want

Mary had thought that Mabel hated her for her relationship with Lord Gillingham. When they were in the same room, she could feel Mabel’s eyes on her, gaze piercing into Mary like needles. Then one day, it fell into place. 

Mary checked her reflection in the mirror of the ladies’ toilet, when she saw Mabel come in, watching her intently.   
“You don’t like me, do you?” Mary asked. Mabel smiled.   
“I don’t like to see someone else have what I want.”   
“You’re welcome to Lord Gillingham.”   
Mabel drew close, her lips inches from Mary’s ear.   
“Who said I wanted him?”


End file.
